The ties that bind
by Darkness of Soul
Summary: Hermione Granger reluctantly returns to Hogwarts, only because she needs them as much as they need her. Times are changing and the wizarding world as we know it may not survive without the help of the Lady of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No money is made out of this fanfiction. Since I hate skipping the disclaimer at the beginning of each page, I will not repeat it but it stands for this entire story.

This story is post-HBP.

Please read and review. I will appreciate a lot.

-----

Chapter 1: Decisions

-----

Hermione put her book down and pinched the bridge of her nose, in an attempt to relieve the pounding in her head. With a sigh, she got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. She walked back to the living-room with a tall glass of water and two tablets of paracetamol. She was about to sit back down when the front door opened.

'Welcome back!'

Hermione swallowed her pain-killers as the man put his bags down and closed the door behind him.

'So?'

The man looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. Hermione swore softly and walked to her office. A world map was spread on her desk. Next to it was a list of possible allies. Hermione dejectedly crossed the Dwarves off.

'The Giants might still get back to me with a positive answer.'

Hermione looked up to see her friend standing in her doorway. She noticed the bags under his eyes and the pallor showing through his sun tan.

'When did you last eat, Tom?'

The older man smiled slightly at her question, but said nothing as he walked to the chair across the desk. He sat down and crossed his legs. Hermione rolled her eyes but refused the bait. She sat at her desk and looked at the map in front of her with a feeling of growing dread.

'This came for you in the mail.'

The way Tom insisted on the last three words had Hermione looked up sharply. In front of her, Tom was toying with a letter. There was no mistaking envelop, green ink, or handwriting. With a flick of his hand, Tom sent the envelop to land in front of Hermione. The woman sighed as she took it and looked at the back. There was the Hogwarts crest.

'This could be the solution to one of our problems.'

Hermione gritted her teeth and savagely torn the envelop open, earning a few chuckle from Tom's direction. She looked at him with something like a warning in her eyes and started reading out loud.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is looking for someone to fill the recently created post of Head of Security._

_Your name having been mentioned several times during my research, I would like to arrange a meeting, to your convenience, in order to discuss your availability._

_Please reply by the 25th of August if you are interested._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

'Very formal, isn't it?'

Hermione sat back in her chair, pondering on the implications if she was to accept this post. In front of her, Tom allowed her a few minutes alone with her thoughts before clearing his throat to catch her attention. He leant forward as she looked up.

'Think about it Hermione. Never mind the fact that we both left the wizarding world long ago, swearing never to go back. If we do not get them on side, we will not win the coming war. Never mind my knowledge. Never mind our contacts. And to a certain extent, never mind your new powers. If we are to save Earth, we need the wizards with us.'

'She knows about me,' Hermione said as she read the letter a second time.

'I'm sure of it. I've had reports of her asking questions a couple of months back. I think that she actually tried to keep tabs on you throughout the years. She probably doesn't know everything you've done. But she knows that the Hermione she knew is dead, hence the formality.'

Hermione groaned as she felt her headache coming back with a vengeance. She looked at Tom and closed her eyes.

'If I go back, it puts you in danger.'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take.'

Hermione got up and started pacing furiously.

'I do not like the fact that I will be stuck in a castle while the rest of you actually fight the battles.'

Tom smiled at that and shook his head.

'You have been elected the leader of the allied forces. I doubt the others would let you fight anyway. You must find a way to control your new powers before you can be useful to us again. And I doubt there is any better place to do that than Hogwarts.'

Tom sighed and got up. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, forcing her to stop and look at him.

'What really is eating at you is that you think something bad will happen while you're away. And you might be right, but there's little you can do about it. We are as well prepared as possible. America is probably better off, with the Slayers, the Charmed Ones and the Elves over there. Asia is nearly as wellprotected. I've had Sakura on the phone last night. Eriol has arrived without any problem in Moscow and the Senshi have been redeployed. Australia and Africa are both protected by the Knights of Darkness, thanks to you. And my contacts in the Middle-East have gathered their forces and are awaiting a strike. They are also keeping an eye on Europe while we look for people to protect this part of the world. And, once again, who best than the wizarding community for this particular job.'

Hermione shook her head, before waving her hand toward her desk. Pen and paper flew out of the draw and started moving on their own accord, writing the letter Hermione did not want to write. Another wave from Hermione sent the letter to Hogwarts' Headmistress. With that, Hermione flopped on her chair, defeated. Tom went to stand behind her, stroking her hair.

'If they do not play along,' Hermione said softly, as if to herself, 'we will all die.'

Tom silently prayed to whoever was listening, hoping for the best, prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unofficial Job

----

Hermione walked briskly along the path leading to Hogwarts. She could see the lights of Hogsmeade in the distance. The castle itself was brightly lit up by the last rays of the sun.

The woman kicked a few rocks, sending flying far ahead of her. It was now nearly the end of July and summer was hanging heavily in the air. Hermione could feel the electricity in the air. It did nothing to improve her mood.

She soon found herself in front of the Entrance Doors. Minerva McGonagall was waiting for her there.

'Welcome back, Miss Granger.'

Hermione acknowledged this with a nod. A sad smile seemed to play on the older woman's lips for a second before she stepped aside, inviting Hermione in with a wave of her hand.

The two witches traveled in silence to the Headmistress' office. Once in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance, Minerva stopped and turned to look at Hermione.

'Choose a password.'

Hermione frowned slightly at the demand, looking the Headmistress straight in the eyes.

'Whether you take this job or not, I want you to be able to contact me at all times. Your password will override any other commands and will work throughout the castle.'

The witch narrowed her eyes as new possibilities sprung in her mind. There was only one word she could think of. She subtly applied a thin varnish of magic on it before speaking.

'Oblivion.'

The gargoyle sprung to life and leapt aside. When she looked back at Minerva, the Headmistress wore a small smile.

'Good choice. But you didn't need to make it a magical command.'

'If I take the job, students might here this password. This way, they won't be able to use it.'

Minerva nodded wisely and started up the moving staircase. Hermione followed.

The Head's office was just as Hermione remembered. Behind the large desk, the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses were still pretending to sleep. And there were still nearly as many books in here as in the library.

'You look well. Would you like a cup of tea?'

Hermione looked at Minerva, sitting at her desk.

'What I'd like,' she said as she sat across the Headmistress, 'is to know what I'm doing here.'

'I was told that you might be able to help us protect this school. It seems that you have been very… busy, since you left.'

'And I suppose it is this old fool who told you where to find me.'

In his portrait, Dumbledore's lips twitched slightly. Hermione could nearly see the twinkle behind his closed eyelids. Minerva smiled slightly but said nothing. Hermione shook her head and made herself comfortable.

'What is it you want me to do exactly?'

'Your job would be to protect this school, the students, our staff and our guests. By _any_ _means at your disposal_.'

Hermione nodded as she translated to herself. _Including the dark magic they know I possess._

'I have asked the Order of the Phoenix to help, as far as they are able since most of them also work at the Ministry. Several will be living here during the school year. Many ex-Death Eaters have also accepted to come, since after all they also have children studying here. You would have to act as a liaison between them.'

'You want me to work through over ten years worth of hatred and prejudice to get the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix to get along?'

'Not get along. Just work together on this one occasion.'

'Might as well just invite Daiken over.'

Minerva frowned once more but Hermione prevented her asking question by holding one hand up.

'What about the Ministry? From what I've gathered, they're the ones insuring Hogwarts' safety. Done so for the past couple of years.'

'The Ministry still refuses to acknowledge that something is wrong. Just like the refuse to acknowledge anything outside of the wizarding community. They can not know why you're here. And, up to a point, what you can do. You would end up in Azkaban before the end of the day.'

'I'm not working for them,' Hermione said through gritted teeth.'

'Indeed not. You will be working for me. If you think that doing what the Ministry asks on one occasion is good then, by all mean, do it. But you will not have to. You will be answering to me and only me. If, for whatever reason, I am indisposed you would answer only to Hogwarts itself.'

Hermione leant forward slightly at those words. She studied her old professor's face in depth, before casting a long look at the numerous portraits hanging round the room. A smile finally crept on her face.

'Well, well, well, it looks like Hogwarts has finally decided it had enough… So what am I supposed to say to the Ministry's envoys?'

'You will officially be teaching Foreign Magic to 5th Years and above who might desire so.'

Hermione pondered on the implications. Lying, she knew how to do. But to help Hogwarts breaking away from the Ministry… that could turn out to be both useful and dangerous to her cause.

'How is Tom?' asked a well known voice from above.

Hermione's eyes snapped up toward Dumbledore's portrait. And there was the twinkle in those blue eyes. Hermione nearly blurted out a question before she looked down on Minerva. The Headmistress's own eyes were guarded. And Hermione understood.

'Blackmail, is it?' she asked with a dangerously low voice.

'Just think of it as a security,' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'We all know you would happily work against the Ministry. We also know that you can only be trusted up to a point. So Tom's fate will rest in your hands, but through ours.'

Hermione looked around her. The Heads of the past had all stopped all pretend and were looking down at her. Deep in the castle, and probably unbeknown to all but herself, another four were waiting. The woman pursed her lips and shook her head softly.

'You do know that, although he is staying with me at the moment, he could very just disappear once more. He is becoming quite good at this. And then, where is your leverage?'

'This is a risk we are willing to take. We cannot afford to have you as our enemy when we desperately need allies,' McGonagall said.

'We have no precise idea of what is coming, but you do,' added Dumbledore. 'We quite simply need you.'

Whispers of agreement were heard in the room. Hermione shook her head once more.

'Alright then. Here are my terms and conditions. My fee is £50,000 a year, payable up-front, in sterling pounds, straight in my bank account and entirely non-refundable. I will not start work until I receive the money. I want the Room of Requirement, for myself, all year round, including holidays. I will not have to obey the Ministry of Magic or any of their representatives, but I think we've already established this. I am to be left alone when I demand it since I have other commitments that I will have to fit around this job of yours. Finally, I want you to announce to the 7th Years that I am looking for apprentices. All this is non-negotiable.'

Hermione smiled broadly as she said those words and she sat back in her chair, waiting for an answer. Minerva looked at her predecessors. Most were nodding but Dumbledore and Phineas Black had both caught on something and were looking at each other.

'Would you promise not to use dark magic in front of the students?' asked Dumbledore.

'Unless I really have to? Yes.'

Both Black and Dumbledore then reluctantly nodded. Hermione's contract magically appeared on Minerva's desk and the Headmistress signed it quickly. Hermione took it and signed it in turn. She gave a copy back to Minerva and stuffed her in her pocket.

'I will get to work as soon as you get me my money.'

With those words, Hermione walked out. After she was gone, Minerva sat quietly at her desk.

'What have we done?'

'We may have signed the end of the wizarding world,' Phineas said with a snigger.

And privately, Albus Dumbledore thought his colleague couldn't be more right.

----

A/N: Thanks for the review, the-human-error. I hope I will not disappoint you.

Chapter 3 might be a bit longer to come because I have discover major mistakes as I was typing it and I know will have to rewrite it. But after that, I hope to upload a new chapter every other week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A sort of Sorting

----

Hermione was looking at the last of the carriages as they were rolling to a stop below her. It was the 1st of September and the students were arriving back from the holidays. Deep down, Hermione envied them. They knew Lord Voldemort had been defeated just over 10 years ago. His Death Eaters were either in Azkaban or at the Ministry's service. Plus the Order of the Phoenix, after being made official, now had the status of a group of heroes.

_If only you knew the truth_, Hermione thought as she kept watch. A shadow flew across the night sky and an orange feather dropped on the stone next to Hermione. The witch picked it up and tucked it in her hair before sending Fawkes to watch over the staff in the Great Hall.

A gentle purr in her mind let her know that the 1st Years had now nearly finished crossing. Hermione stood up to look at the boats being led back to shore by Hagrid. He ushered the new students in and went another way to take his place amongst the staff. When the Entrance Doors closed upon the last of them, Hermione sighed deeply. She would have to go inside soon.

A flicker of light drew her eyes to the Forest. Hermione toyed with the idea of going to find out who or what was exactly binding their time over there. Ever since she had arrived to Hogwarts two weeks ago, she had been feeling their presence but they had successfully evaded her until now. She knew deep down that it was nothing for Hogwarts to fear. But her hunter's pride was beginning to suffer.

A soft warble had Hermione shook her head. Since the Forest posed no immediate threat, she would do the same: bind her time. She turned round and went down to the Great Hall.

---

Hermione sneaked in the room through the teachers' door as the Sorting was proceeding.

'Hermione!'

The witch looked and saw her old friends sitting at one of the guests' tables. Her eyes shot to Minerva. The Headmistress smiled, gave her a nod and indicated the seat to her left. Hermione sat down, ignoring the curious looks from staff, students and guests.

'You haven't told them,' she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'My dear, I haven't told anyone.'

The Headmistress indicated the whole room, staring at the new arrival. Hermione ground her teeth and sat down. The Sorting started. When the last of the new students was sorted – into Hufflepuff – the Headmistress stood up.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Because I know you must all be impatient to tuck into your dinners, here are a few of the things I think you should know. First, let us welcome Miss Granger. She will be teaching Foreign Magic to the 5th Years and above who desire so.'

Hermione looked at the student body as they stared at her, murmuring amongst themselves. Apparently, she had the 'hero' status as well. She consciously kept her gaze away from the two tables at which the guests were sitting. She didn't need to look to know they all were.

'As usual, the Ministry of Magic will be ensuring our safety during the school year. You are to obey their representatives as you would your Professors.'

A few scoffs from the students brought a smile on Hermione's lips. _So I'm not the only one thinking this is ridiculous._ Hermione risked a quick look to her left. Harry and Ron were now looking at the students. She felt something stirring deep down. How do you tell your two best friends that they must forget they know you? Hermione forced her mind back on Minerva's speech.

'This year, Lucius Malfoy, one of our School Governors, and Harry Potter have both accepted our invitation as permanent guests. They will be joined by several others throughout the year.'

Polite claps echoed through the room and Hermione stole a glance at the table on her right. There sat Lucius Malfoy, along with several other ex-Death Eaters.

'Finally, as it seems I have to remind everyone every year, the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden.'

Minerva clapped her hands twice and food appeared on the tables. Hermione smiled at that and she helped herself of a few broccoli sprouts but left them untouched.

'Any news?'

Hermione looked at the Headmistress, thought for a moment, and then shook her head. Minerva sighed softly and started eating. Hermione turned her attention back to the guests. On her right, Malfoy Senior, the Lestranges, McNair and Goyle Jr. On her left, Harry, Ron, Remus and Mad-Eye Moody. And in the centre, the sparks of their mutual hatred. The same held true even amongst the teaching staff, Draco Malfoy, now teaching potions, and Ginny Potter, having taken over Transfiguration classes, sat at each end of the staff table.

And Minerva wanted her to get them to work together…

----

The meal went without a hitch. Apparently, everyone knew better than to start a fight over the past. Hermione did not wait until all had finished eating before leaving. She went straight to the Room of Requirement, now her quarters, classroom and training area all through one door. The mahogany door opened as she walked near and Hermione gratefully stepped into a replica of her living room. She quickly took off the robes she had been wearing, leaving in jeans and t-shirt, and threw herself onto her sofa.

Crookshanks came to curl up on her lap while Fawkes perched himself on her right shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to relax.

'Cup of tea?'

Hermione jumped on her feet and turned round.

'What are you doing here?'

Tom smiled and put a steaming cup in her hand before sitting down, a cup of coffee in his own. Hermione went to stand right in front of him.

'Daiken attacked Australia a few days ago. I think they were hoping for an easy win there, but the Knights of Darkness have been quite ruthless defending the area. I am also pleased to say that two Senshis were dispatched to help, as well as Yue. A few more skirmishes happened since then but nothing for the last 24 hours.'

'Daiken are not stupid. This was just a test. Other parts of the world should now be on their guards. They will try again until they realise Earth is well protected or we make a mistake and they gain a foothold here…'

Tom nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'You still haven't answered my question.'

'Just wanted to let you know.'

'Sure, and Crookshanks is a flaming dog!'

The orange cat glared at his owner for her remark. Tom patted the seat next to him with a smile and Hermione reluctantly sat down, knowing he wouldn't say anything more.

'You really shouldn't be here. Lucius AND Harry are staying here. If either of them sees you, there'll be troubles.'

'Lucius would not go against his old master. As for Potter, I doubt he would believe it.'

Hermione shook her head with a sad smile. She was about to say something when a loud knock interrupted her.

'Who is it?'

'Let us in, Hermione,' asked the Headmistress from the other side of the door.

With a smile, Tom stood up and went to hide in her bedroom. Hermione sent his cup in the sink with a wave of her hand and open the door with another. In came the Headmistress, most of the staff and all of Hogwarts' guests.

'What's going on?' asked Hermione after she closed the door.

'Just wanted to let everyone know, at the same time, about our situation,' said Minerva with a smile.

_She's getting more and more like Dumbledore, _Hermione thought privately.

'Hermione is here to help us make Hogwarts safe. She will be our Head of Security. It is unofficial since the Ministry insists on holding the position, but she has my support, and I would be grateful if you would all listen to her.'

'What good would a Mudblood do, protecting this school?' Bellatrix Lestrange spat.

This sparked a furious match of insults until Hermione saw several of them reach for their wands. The wands in question soon were floating out of reach of their owners.

'No fighting on my account, please. If you want to tear each others' throats out, you will have to find another pretext. I don't really care what any of you do. You don't want to help, it's fine by me. I work far better alone. You think I'm no good, maybe you should wait a bit and see exactly what I can do. The Headmistress wouldn't have called me if I was that bad. As for name calling, "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me".'

Hermione walked to stand in front of Minerva.

'I really think you should have told them I was coming. And you should have told them that I did not want to be disturbed without a good reason.'

'I thought it would be best this way. Now they know.'

Hermione looked into the eyes of her old teacher before shaking her head softly. She turned slightly to look at her old friends. Harry and Ron obviously did not understand why she was acting this way. Opposite them, she could see that even Draco Malfoy had troubles coming to term with her behaviour.

'Look. There are a few things we should put straight right now. I'm not a teenager anymore. I have not forgotten what happened ten years ago, but I have partly forgiven. Although some of you seem to be acting exactly like you were back then, I have changed. I grew up. And I don't think the Order of the Phoenix would like too much what I have become. On this point, maybe our dear Headmistress was right to stay quiet. The Hermione Granger you knew is dead. And I seriously doubt you'd want to meet the new one. My main job here is to keep you alive. Teaching is mostly a cover up. If you want to help, stay out of my way…'

With those final words, Hermione gave everyone back their wands and firmly indicated the door. All departed, too stunned to argue. But the Headmistress waited until all had rounded the corner before turning to the younger woman.

'You will not keep Harry, Ron and Ginny at bay very long, even with that speech.'

'I know,' said Hermione with a sigh.

Minerva smiled slightly before she indicated the bedroom door.

'Mr Riddle is very welcome to stay as long as he is not seen.'

The Headmistress walked away and Hermione closed the door behind her.

'How did she know?'

'I think it comes with the job,' Tom said as he came out. He sat down on the sofa and looked up at his young friend. 'What are you going to do?'

'My job.'

Hermione walked into her bedroom to prepare for the night.

In the living room, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr smiled as his pupil avoided the real question. He too started to get ready for bed.

----

A/N: Thanks a lot for your reviews. Hope all of you will like this.

The next chapter should be uploaded beginning of March


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All in a day's work

----

Hermione stretched her arms above her head as she walked through the Entrance Doors and onto Hogwarts' Grounds. The brisk morning air finished waking her up and she quickly regretted having only a thin pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt on. She started jogging. It was around 6 in the morning and the sky was brightening by the second. It looked like her first official day working at Hogwarts was going to be sunny after all. Somehow, it made her even more depressed.

Hermione ran around the castle then made a sprint for the forest. She slowed downed and stopped before she entered the cover of the trees. Magorian was already here, along with Bane and Ronan. Hermione respectfully nodded a salute to all three Centaurs. Magorian and Ronan replied in kind. Bane only stomped a hoof, his tail flicking angrily.

'Welcome back, Lady of Oblivion,' Magorian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back as she walked to the leader of the Forbidden Forest herd.

'Have you thought of my proposal?'

'Mars has been shining bright in the skies for decades now. Wise are those who do not stand in its path.'

'Daiken will not stop at the wizarding world. Their aim is to take over Earth and wipe out its magic. That will include the Centaurs. I know that Centaurs have always avoided troubles. I respect this, up to a point. But you are just as much in danger as the rest of us.'

'Survival is not our concern, Hermione. If the time of the Centaur has come and gone, we will go peacefully.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked over at Ronan and Bane. The two Centaurs were obviously not too happy with their leader, but knew better than to say anything. Magorian was one of the eldest Centaurs living. He was well respected by many and in the Forbidden Forest, his word was law. Hermione could not afford to get on his wrong side.

'Would you help protecting Hogwarts?'

Bane snorted angrily but Magorian held out his hand, preventing him from saying anything.

'We are at war with the Ministry. And sadly enough, Hogwarts follows the Ministry, nowadays.'

'What if it didn't anymore?'

'Our answer would still stand. Human foals are not our problem.'

Magorian smiled at Hermione as she realized where he was getting at. _No wonder he still is their leader_, Hermione thought. The Centaurs had owed Oblivion a favour since the time of the Founders. As fiercely independent as they were, this was they're chance to repay their debts and be free of Oblivion's looming above them. To get them to walk away from their traditions this time, Hermione would have to call upon this favour.

'If I was to call for you at a later date, would you come?'

Magorian smiled and nodded his head. But this time Bane spoke up.

'Why should we be subservient to a witch? She is only human.' he said as he stepped forward.

Magorian turned on him before even Ronan could react.

'There are a lot you do not know, Bane. But let me tell you this. Hermione is no more human than you or I. She chose the way of Oblivion a long time ago. For this alone, I respect her. For what she has done to keep this planet and its magic from falling into Daiken's hands, I admire her. For saving my last born foal from certain death, I owe her. If she calls for me, I will come.'

Hermione stayed silent through this. She glanced at Ronan. The red-haired Centaur was looking at his leader with what seemed to be renewed respect in his eyes. Bane however, for all his downcast eyes, seemed still rebellious. Magorian finally turned back to Hermione.

'Send Fawkes if you need anything.'

With those words, all three Centaurs walked away. Hermione exhaled slowly as she watched them go. She would have the Centaurs' support when needed. But she would have to remember that not all of them would appreciate being called upon.

----

Most students were already having their breakfast when Hermione came back. Hermione looked decidedly out of place in her Muggle clothes among the robed student and staff. She quickly gulped downed a cup of hot chocolate and a piece of toast, deliberately ignoring the rest of the staff and the two guests of honour.

She had nearly made it out of the Great Hall when a student came to stand in front of her.

'What?'

'I would like to sign up for Foreign Magic.'

Hermione took a long look at the younger witch: she was in Ravenclaw and probably a 7th Year. Something in her reminded Hermione of her younger self. Maybe it was the books the young woman clutched to her breast. Hermione shot a look at the Headmistress, who promptly looked away. Hermione sighed and gave up.

'Alright, meet me before lunch, Entrance Doors. Bring others if they want to.'

Hermione said those words loud enough for most students to hear. She then left and walked quickly back to her quarters. In her living room, she slouched on the sofa and kicked her trainers off.

'How was it with Magorian?'

Hermione turned her head so she could see Tom preparing himself some breakfast.

'You know Centaurs. The less they say, the better they feel. But I think he will help.'

'What about the rest of them?'

'Bane wasn't happy about it, obviously, but he still respects Magorian enough to follow his lead. The rest of the herd probably thinks along the same lines.'

'So they will help, however much unwilling.'

Hermione nodded absently. Centaurs were creatures of magic. So was she, as Magorian had subtly hinted to Bane. But why was everyone in the know trying to hide this fact? Even Tom was doing it.

Hermione looked at the older man as he got on with his cooking. Whatever everyone in the wizarding world seemed to think, Lord Voldemort had never died at the hands of Harry Potter. Hermione had looked for him as soon as she had realized. But she had only found Tom Riddle. Everything seemed to have accelerated from then: Daiken, her training, her new powers…

She turned to her old foe as he sat down next to her, his breakfast on his lap.

'What if I can't control Oblivion?'

Tom looked up and straight in Hermione's eyes. She sensed his Legilimens probe but refused to open her mind to him. With a smile he went back to his breakfast. After he finished his first egg, he turned back toward her.

'You don't have a choice. That is, if you still want to save this planet and its inhabitants.'

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at this and stood up, heading straight for the bathroom. Clothes were waiting for her there. She turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature before taking her clothes off and stepping under the warm spray of water. Less than ten minutes later, she came out of the bathroom.

'Who said you could go through my closet?'

Tom didn't even look from his plate, but Hermione could see his smile all the same. With a small smile on her own lips, Hermione went to her office and softly closed the door behind her.

The rest of the morning was spent in a flurry of reports being received and sent off. Not for the first time, Hermione regretted the fact that she had let everyone talk her into becoming the leader of their little army. By lunch time, she was down with a serious case of depression and a banging headache. She stood up and stretched, rubbing her eyes at the same time. She walked back to the living room, only to find Tom deep in one of his research projects. A quick look at the books in front of him told her he was still trying to find a way around the few Horcruxes he still possessed. She knew better than to disturb and quietly went off to find her students.

When she arrived at the Entrance Doors, Hermione was surprised to see a group of 11 students gathered there.

'Are you all waiting for me?'

'Yes Professor,' the students chanted.

Hermione massaged her forehead as she looked on. Two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindors… and Hermione had hoped that no one would turn up.

'Come on then,' she grumbled as she walked past them and onto the Grounds. She led them a few hundred yards away, toward the greenhouses.

'Right. Since it's lunchtime, and we all have other things to do, I will make this quick. My name is Hermione. Not Miss Granger, not Professor, just Hermione. I'm supposed to teach you Foreign Magic. Problem is, it's too broad a subject with too many sub-categories. So I will teach you what you want to learn from it. In other words, tell me what you want to achieve and I'll teach you how to do it using other means than those you are being taught here.'

A Ravenclaw's hand shot straight in the air. Hermione recognised her as the one who had spoke to her at breakfast.

'What's your name?'

'Elizabeth Watkins. Can you bring people back from the dead?'

Hermione looked at the students, who all seemed to be awaiting her answer impatiently.

'Yes and no. There are a few branches of certain magic that make this claim, but I do not practice any of them. I know someone who does, and he told me that, although he can get the dead body to move, all intelligence is gone, along with the soul of that person. Another big problem is disguising the stench…'

Hermione stopped there and smiled as the young witches in front of her started pulling faces. A Slytherin boy slowly put his hand up. Hermione nodded in his direction.

'I'm Lazarus . Can you teach us other spells like the Killing Curse?'

Hermione looked straight at the boy. Once again, it seemed the others were intent on hearing her answer, but she could taste their fear.

'The best ways to kill,' she said in a low tone, 'are those not relying on magic. Too many things can prevent a spell from working, including _Avada Kedavra_. Little can stop a blade, when used properly. However…'

Hermione slowly raised a hand, palm turned toward a stone about fifty yards away. A black ray of light shot from her palm and the stone exploded on contact. A gasp ran through her students. Hermione looked calmly at the young witches and wizards standing in front of her.

'Class dismissed. For those of you who still wish me to teach them, meet me Saturday morning so we can try and find a place and time to meet. You are to think of what exactly you would like to learn. Also, it would be a very good idea if you were to start getting fit. Using magic other than the one you use instinctively is actually hard work and your fitness will have a major bearing on what you can and cannot do.'

With those words, Hermione simply walked off. She resisted the urge to turn and look at her potential students. They obviously had no idea that the magic taught here was only one of many. She would also have to work through prejudices: it hadn't escaped her notice that they had all been standing with those of their own Houses. As she walked back in the castle, Hermione decided to skip lunch.

Fawkes suddenly appeared in front of her, a letter clutched in his right claw.

'Let me guess. Something came up and Tom left.'

Fawkes gave the phoenix equivalent of a smile and landed on her left shoulder. Hermione took the letter off him but didn't bother reading it. Instead, she turned round and walked back toward the Entrance Doors.

'Go find Minerva. If she needs me, she can send you back to me. And if she asks, I'm in the process of making sure Hogwarts is safe.'

The phoenix quickly took off and disappeared in a burst of flames. Hermione silently walked back outdoors. She accioed a broom to her and quickly took off. However much she hated flying, it still was the quickest way to check out Hogwarts' defences…

----

This evening, Hermione was sitting in the Headmistress's office.

'Is it really that bad?'

Hermione sighed again.

'Look. Basically, the wall is intact along the road and maybe for a mile or so in the forest. But the rest is more or less shambles. That's how anyone will attack. That is until they find out that there is a few way to get directly inside the castle.'

'The secret passages can easily be sealed off.'

'That's not my point. If those passages were created in the first place, more can be built. After a few unsuccessful attacks, someone will realise this.'

'Can you stop them?'

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself. She leaned back in her seat, fingers tapping against her bottom lip.

'Give me a few months of peace and quiet, and I should be able to. But right now, not a chance. And I seriously doubt we have a few months. A few weeks at best, and they will be far from peaceful.'

Hermione had said those words nearly to herself and Minerva looked intently at her. The younger witch squarely met her old teacher's eyes but refused her access to her memories or feelings. The Headmistress smiled almost apologetically at her and Hermione dismissed this with a smile.

Suddenly, the office door opened and Severus Snape walked in, slamming the door shut after him. He barely spared a glance for Hermione and dropped a stack of letters on the Headmistress's desk.

'This is getting ridiculous. How are our students supposed to concentrate with this hanging over their heads?'

Hermione looked on as the Headmistress started to flick through the envelops.

'What's that?'

Both Minerva and Snape turned to look at her.

'You haven't heard?'

'Minerva, I have left the wizarding world ten years ago. I have no idea what's been going on, but I gather it has something to do with the Ministry,' Hermione said as she pointed at the return address at the back of the envelops.

'The Ministry has decided that magic is getting weaker. They have attributed this to inter-marriage between the bloodlines. Consequently, they have introduced the Marriage Law. In short, muggle-borns and half-bloods are being forced to marry pure-bloods. Those marriages are to happen before the youngest of the two parties turn 25. But for the last couple of years, the Ministry has sent letters to all Hogwarts' students to 'remind' them of this law. We've already had some troubles because of it.'

Hermione didn't ask what kind of troubles. She could imagine what a young woman would feel if she was forced to marry. Suddenly Minerva gasped softly. The Headmistress pulled a letter out of the pack and handed it to Hermione. Her name was on it. She tore the letter open.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you are in violation of the Marriage Law._

_You have 28 days to comply or you will be arrested and sentenced._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Special assistant to the Minister of Magic_

'You're kidding right. What's the sentence?'

'Six months in Azkaban and the Ministry chooses your husband for you,' Snape said slowly.

Hermione starting giggling, much to the other two's surprise. She tore the letter in half and set it on fire.

'I need to have a talk with the Dementors anyway,' Hermione said as she stood up. She started walking out of the office, but turned round as she opened the door.

'Get in touch with the Ministry. Ask them to send me a list of all eligible bachelors over the age of 35.'

'You're going along with it?'

'_That_ will depend on who is on this list.'

'Why?'

Hermione only smiled and walked out.

---

A/N: Hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews. And I'm sorry about the delay: accessing the internet has proved to be very tricky this week.

Could anyone let me know if they feel a bit lost? I'm trying to answer some of the questions I raised in previous chapter gradually but I feel I may not be doing it quite quickly enough. I would not like to loose my readers


End file.
